pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY110: Een Elektriserende Woede!
(Engels: An Electrifying Rage!) is de 110de aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 17de aflevering van het 19de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XYZ. Plot Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden voor een storm gaan schuilen in een grot, ontmoeten ze Stan. Stan is een eerste hulpverlener en is gewond geraakt aan zijn been, waardoor hij een medicijn niet naar een ziek kind kan brengen. Daarom vraagt Stan aan Ash en zijn vrienden om het medicijn naar Joule Town te brengen, dat ze kunnen bereiken via de grot. Ash en zijn vrienden besluiten te helpen, maar wanneer de grot instort worden Ash en zijn Pokémon van de rest van de groep gescheiden. Ash wordt naar Joule Town gestuurd om het medicijn af te leveren terwijl de rest een andere weg zoekt. Wat later wanneer Ash de grot uit wil lopen, wordt hij tegengehouden door Zapdos die niet van plan is om Ash zomaar te laten passeren. Zou het Ash lukken om langs Zapdos te komen en het medicijn af te leveren? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Ash en zijn Pokémon nadat de grot is ingestort.Ash, Serena en Bonnie moeten vandaag Clemont achterna lopen. Ze vinden dit een beetje raar, maar Clemont vertelt dat hij wil doorlopen omdat ze dan op tijd bij het Zapdos festival aankomen. Clemont vertelt dat hij er altijd al van gedroomd heeft om dit festival te mogen bezoeken. Clemont vertelt dat het festival ieder jaar wordt gehouden op de dag dat Zapdos met Thunder een boom in twee splitste. Maar in plaats van dat de boom toen dood ging, ging deze juist groeien en begon het lekkerste fruit aan de boom te groeien. Vanwege deze gebeurtenis besloten de dorpelingen het Zapdos festival te houden, zodat de Zapdos zou terugkeren en het dorp geluk zou geven. Dan vraagt Bonnie zich af wie Zapdos is. Waarop Clemont antwoordt dat Zapdos een gigantische vogel is die over de donder heerst, en deel uit maakt van de Legendarische Vogel Pokémon samen met Moltres en Articuno. Opeens is er een donderinslag en deze blijkt afkomstig te zijn van Zapdos. Ash, Serena en Bonnie zijn heel enthousiast dat ze Zapdos hebben gezien, maar Clemont wil dat ze snel doorlopen wat als Zapdos eerder in Joule Town aankomt, missen ze het begin van het Zapdos festival. Dan is er nog een donderinslag waardoor een boom bijna bovenop Clemont terecht komt. De groep merkt op dat Zapdos kwaad is, waarop Serena besluit dat het te gevaarlijk is om naar het dorp toe te gaan en vervolgens leidt ze de groep naar een grot waar ze kunnen schuilen. Eenmaal in de grot aangekomen hoopt Clemont dat ze toch nog op tijd in Joule Town aankomen. Dan herhaalt een man in de grot de naam van het dorp en kijkt vervolgens de groep aan. De groep schrikt hier heel erg van en wil de grot weer uit rennen. De man vertelt dat hij de groep niet wou laten schrikken en vertelt vervolgens dat hij Stan heet en een eerste hulpverlener is. De groep ziet dat Stan gewond is aan zijn been, waarop Stan uitlegt dat hij door de stom verongelukt is met zijn ambulance en daardoor gewond geraakt is aan zijn been. Stan heeft gelukkig zijn been kunnen verzorgen door zijn medische ervaring, maar hij kan niet op tijd het medicijn wat hij vervoerde naar het dorp toe brengen. Vervolgens vraagt Stan of de groep het medicijn naar het dorpsziekenhuis wil brengen. Ash besluit Stan te helpen, maar Clemont maakt zich ernstige zorgen om de storm. Stan vertelt dat deze grot vroeger gebruikt werd om bij het dorp te komen, maar dat de weg nu versperd wordt door een rotsblok. Ash haalt Hawlucha uit zijn Pokébal en laat hem het rotsblok breken met Karate Chop. Dan haalt Ash Noibat uit zijn Pokébal zodat hij met Supersonic de uitgang kan vinden. Serena heeft ondertussen ook Braixen uit haar Pokébal gehaald zodat zij de grot kan verlichten. Clemont belooft Stan dat ze in het dorp iemand zullen sturen om hem op te halen. Wat verderop in de grot komt de groep aan bij een splitsing. Noibat gebruikt gelijk Supersonic in beide gangen en komt erachter dat ze de linkergang moeten nemen voor de uitgang. Terwijl de groep door de grot loopt, wordt Team Rocket in hun Ferrothorn machine achtervolgt door Zapdos. Jessie vraagt zich af wat ze moeten doen omdat ze achtervolgt worden door een boze Zapdos, Meowth antwoordt dat hij nooit had verwacht dat Zapdos vangen zo moeilijk is. Meowth vuurt dan wat raketten op Zapdos af, maar Zapdos weet de raketten te ontwijken. Dan gebruikt Zapdos Thunderbolt op de Ferrothorn machine, waarop Meowth de machine versneld om de raketten te ontwijken. Jessie kijkt naar achter en schrikt wanneer ze ziet dat Zapdos met zijn elektrischiteit gemakkelijk een rots kapot maakt. De grot begint te schudden en Pikachu merkt op dat er wat gaat gebeuren. Dan beginnen rotsblokken boven Noibat naar benden te vallen, waarop Hawlucha Noibat weet te redden. Hierdoor zijn Ash en zijn Pokémon gescheiden van Serena, Clemont en Bonnie. Ash kalmeert eerst Noibat en draagt vervolgens Hawlucha op om met Karate Chop het rotsblok te vernietigen. Serena vertelt dat Hawlucha moet stoppen, omdat de grot anders nog meer instort. De groep besluit dat Ash naar het dorp gaat om het medicijn af te geven terwijl hun met Stan naar het dorp gaan. thumb|250px|Noibat is in Noivern geëvolueerd om Hawlucha te redden.Dan loopt Ash verder de grot in en nadat hij een klif heeft beklommen, komt hij opnieuw aan bij een splitsing. Noibat gebruikt nog een keer Supersonic en vindt uiteindelijk de uitgang. Ash vertelt dat Noibat het goed heeft gedaan en vervolgens rennen ze de grot uit. Zapdos zit bij de uitgang van de grot en wanneer Ash en zijn Pokémon de grot uitrennen, rennen ze snel weer naar binnen omdat ze worden aangevallen. Dan hoort Ash iets in de grot en ziet hij Team Rocket zitten die de grot ingevlucht zijn voor Zapdos. Zapdos vuurt dan nog een Thunderbolt op de grot af, Team Rocket moet hierdoor schrikken en probeert vervolgens verder de grot in te rennen. Meowth struikelt en vervolgens vraagt Ash aan hem wat Team Rocket met Zapdos gedaan heeft. Meowth vertelt dat ze Zapdos hebben geprobeerd te vangen, maar dat dit niet gelukt is en Zapdos nu heel kwaad op hen is. Ash besluit om aan Zapdos te vragen of ze mogen passeren, omdat hij een medicijn in het dorp moet afleveren. Team Rocket besluit achter Ash aan te rennen in de hoop dat zij zo ook kunnen ontsnappen. Ash vraagt aan Zapdos of hij mag passeren, maar Zapdos is nog steeds kwaad en valt vervolgens Ash aan. Ash besluit om Talonflame uit zijn Pokébal te halen om Zapdos at te leiden terwijl hun naar de stad toegaan. Talonflame ontwijkt verschillende aanvallen van Zapdos en gebruikt vervolgens Steel Wing, maar Zapdos weet deze aanval te ontwijken. Dan raakt Zapdos Talonflame met Charge Beam, waardoor hij bijna naar beneden valt. Dan gebruikt Talonflame Flame Charge, maar hij wordt geraakt door Thunderbolt waardoor Talonflame wordt uitgeschakeld. Ash stopt Talonflame snel in zijn Pokébal, waarop Hawlucha op Zapdos afgaat terwijl Noibat toekijkt. Hawlucha weet Zapdos uiteindelijk te raken met High Jump Kick, maar wanneer hij ziet dat Noibat niet doorgevlogen is, wordt hij onverwacht geraakt door Zapdos's Thunderbolt. Hawlucha is ernstig gewond en valt naar beneden, waarop Noibat gelijk op Hawlucha afvliegt en evolueert in Noivern. Noivern weet Hawlucha op te vangen en brengt hem naar Ash, die Hawlucha gelijk bedankt voor zijn hulp. Dan schreeuwt Noivern naar Zapdos om zijn aandacht te krijgen. Noivern vliegt op Zapdos af en ontwijkt meerdere keren zijn aanvallen en slaat vervolgens terug met Boomburst, maar Zapdos weet deze aanval te ontwijken. Ash heeft een plan en wil dat Noivern tussen de rotsen gaat vliegen zodat hij zich met Supersonic achter de rotsen kan verstoppen. Noivern luistert naar Ash en gebruikt daarna Boomburst op Zapdos, waardoor Zapdos tegen een rots op knalt en valt vervolgens naar beneden. Dan verschijnt Team Rocket in hun Ferrothorn machine om Zapdos te vangen nu hij gewond is. Meowth vuurt de raketten op Zapdos af en weet zo Zapdos te vangen. Ash is furieus en laat Noivern en Pikachu Boomburst en Thunderbolt gebruiken, waardoor Team Rocket er weer vandoor schiet. Noivern gebruikt daarna Acrobatics om Zapdos te bevrijden. Zapdos kalmeert hierdoor, waardoor het ophoudt met stormen en hun zonnetje weer begint te schijnen. Ash bedankt Zapdos die er vervolgens vandoor gaat. Daarna bedankt Ash Noivern voor zijn hulp. Ash rent daarna naar het dorp toe en levert vervolgens het medicijn af bij het ziekenhuis. Wanneer Ash het ziekenhuis uitloopt wordt hij begroet door zijn vrienden. Ash vertelt aan hen dat hij het medicijn op tijd heeft afgeleverd en de rest van de groep vertelt dat Stan momenteel door Zuster Joy verzorgd wordt. Dan laat Ash Noivern zien die in de boom van het dorp zit. Serena, Clemont en Bonnie zijn blij dat Noivern geëvolueerd is, alhoewel Bonnie het graag met haar eigen ogen had gezien. Wat later kijkt de groep naar het vuurwerk boven het dorp en dan verschijnt Zapdos die gezellig meedoet met zijn elektrische krachten. Nu kunnen Ash en zijn vrienden van het Zapdos festival genieten, voordat ze weer op reis gaan naar Gloire City. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Voor de verandering hebben Ash, Serena en Bonnie moeite om Clemont bij te houden, die haast maakt om bij een festival te komen. Het festival is ter ere van de Legendarische Pokémon Zapdos, die aankomt in een woeste onweersbui! Onze helden schuilen in een grot waar zij een gewonde paramedicus tegenkomen, die hen vraagt om medicijnen naar een ziekenhuis te brengen. Ash ontdekt Team Rocket, dat zich schuilhoudt in een ander deel van de grot en het wordt al snel duidelijk waarom Zapdos zo kwaad is! Hij stuurt Talonflame en Hawlucha erop uit om Zapdos af te leiden zodat hij weg kan komen en als Zapdos Hawlucha neerslaat, evolueert Noibat in Noivern om zijn vriend te redden! Het medicijn wordt afgeleverd en het festival kan beginnen! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Stan Pokémon *Ash's Noivern Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Poké TV: Poké Liefdes TV: Noibat **Tijdens de eerste uitzending van deze aflevering was er een trailer te zien voor de 19de Pokémon film. *XY&Z is te horen tijdens deze aflevering. *Locke doet de preview voor de volgende aflevering. *Deze aflevering is vergelijkbaar met de aflevering Een Legendarisch Fotomoment!, in beide afleveringen evolueert een Kalos type Pokémon van Ash tijdens een gevecht met één van de Legendarische Vogels. *Vanaf deze aflevering zijn al Ash's Kalos Pokémon met uitzondering van Pikachu volledig geëvolueerd. Fouten *Wanneer Ash Noibat's Pokébal vasthoudt zijn de zwart band en de witte band om de sluiter van de Pokébal een stuk groter dan normaal gesproken. *Wanneer Noibat aan de groep vertelt dat ze linksaf moeten slaan om de graat te kunnen verlaten, is Ash's shirt blauw gekleurd in plaats van zwart en is een gedeelte van zijn kraag wit gekleurd in plaats van blauw. *Wanneer Noivern Hawlucha naar Ash toebrengt, is zijn onderkaak zwart gekleurd in plaats van paars. *Wanneer Team Rocket Zapdos gevangen neemt, is een gedeelte van de vleugels van Zapdos zwart gekleurd. *In de laatste scene van de aflevering is de onderkaak van Noivern zwart gekleurd in plaats van paars. *In eens scene na het Team Rocket Motto zijn de ogen van Jessie groen gekleurd. Galerij XY110-Naam.png|Naam van de aflevering XY110-Zapdos.png|Zapdos staat op het punt om Talonflame aan te vallen. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XYZ (Seizoen 19) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY&Z (Seizoen Japan)